


Sick Feelings

by brunchywrites



Category: DCU
Genre: Light Angst, Robin Jason, Sickfic, and he is one because fuck u dc, batfam, bruce is just trying 2 be a good dad, poor jason got sick, puttin that there too, this might become a series idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/pseuds/brunchywrites
Summary: Jason gets sick during a patrol and Bruce's ever present dad genes kick right in.





	Sick Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by Jersey's Bruce sickfic and this is just smthn I wrote over the course of two days. Obviously it's not edited because I really have no spoons for that but I hope u enjoy it!

Jason always had a specific way of working. He’d tuck himself up into one of the corner’s of the manor, at least three books in front of him and a binder in his lap on which he’d take the most vicious notes known to man. Had Bruce not known himself he’d think Jason took more rigorous notes than he did. In some ways that was in fact true, Jason had a habit of catching smaller details that were easy to miss but also had a habit of overembelling those details.  
  
Bruce liked to call that the: _Too much Shakespeare_ gene. It was fun to listen too but if he didn’t tell Jason to refocus on another detail the boy could rant for absolute hours.   
  
Needless to say, this study habit had recently brought itself onto stakeouts and occasionally patrols. Of course there wouldn’t nearly be as many books, but Jason would carry a legal pad and have a small paper copy of whatever was due in his English class at his ready for whenever he got bored.   
  
Batman took the last of his own notes for the night, mental notes but still notes. He scanned over the building they were watching one more time and finally stood up. The rain and his knees weren’t agreeing anymore. Something that he knew was bound to happen with how horrible the weather had been in Gotham. If it was anything but rain he’d think it was the work of a villian.   
  
“Robin, it’s time to go back to the cave,” he kept his voice monotone and looked to his right but the boy was-   
  
Not on his right side, and not studying with his book. He clicked his tongue and sighed, “Robin?” He poked around on the roof, half expecting a sneak attack but when he rounded the corner of a radiator he found the boy.   
  
Jason was tucked in between the corner of the radiator and a corner of the roof, his legal pad slipping out his hand and the book had already fallen onto his lap. His hair was sticking to his forehead and maybe it was just the rain but his face was flushed.   
  
He slowly knelt down before him and reached out, brushing the hair out of his face with kevlar gloved fingers. “Robin,” he kept his voice a tad more gentle, not wanting to startle him. He tucked the loose curls behind his ears and slowly reached for his shoulder.   
  
“Robin, wake up, it’s time to go back to the cave.”  
  
Bruce watched Jason’s head slowly turn towards him, and watched as he tried to rub the sleep off his mask,   
  
“S’rry,” his words came out slurred, “Was tryn’a do my homework.”   
  
“I know lad,” he took the legal pad and book from him, tucking them into a larger pocket on his utility belt that he’d recently gotten put on just for that purpose.    
  
Jason pushed himself onto his feet and took a few stumbling steps forward, and Bruce caught him in his arms. He felt Jason try to protest but he gave in, maybe the weather was getting to him too.   
  
But his face was hot against his and he felt it when he hoisted Jason into his arms and propped him up against his hip. He told himself that he’d take his gloves off when he got into the car and truly give Jason a once over to make sure he wasn’t sick.   
  
Then small fingers tightly gripped onto his cape and he felt Jason wretch and cough.   
  
And vomit went down the backside of his cape. He half expected an apology but Jason’s head just fell against his shoulder and he let out the most pitiful sound Bruce had ever heard in his life.   
  
He decided against using the grapple gun and instead settled for slowly going down the stairs like a normal human being for once, making sure Jason was alright every step of the way. Luckily for the both of them Jason had only dry heaved.  
  
Once they got back to the batmobile it was a simple transition. Jason in the passenger seat, and cape in the trunk. They got back to the manor fairly quickly and Bruce looked over at the boy occasionally.   
  
Poor Jason looked absolutely miserable, knees tucked to his chest and his forehead pressed tightly against them. In the city lights Bruce caught the quick glimpses of how pale he was, and how his shoulders trembled slightly.   
  
Bruce worried his lip and shut the engine off once he parked inside of the cave, reaching over to nudge Jason’s shoulder.   
  
Jason twitched and looked up, brows knitting into a bit of a weaker glare. His eyes were unfocused, and glassy.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Nothing, let’s get you up to bed.”  
  
He got out of the car and went onto the passenger’s side, taking Jason out and holding him just as he had before. Jason was only warmer, burning hot against him and he smoothed his fingers over his scalp.   
  
“B.. gloves, hair-”   
  
“Right, right,” he stopped and sat him down on the cot in the medbay, slowly peeling off the Robin costume piece by piece. Jason was sweating horribly despite the natural chill of the cave and his breath came out in rattles that wheezed at the back of his throat.   
  
Bruce exchanged the costume with a pajama shirt and matching pants and took Jason’s proper temperature with a thermometer, pressing an alert button against the wall to let Alfred know that they needed assistance.   
  
But Bruce had dealt with his fair share of sick kids, and he knew at the very least that he had to get a cold compress and try breaking Jason’s fever with a fever reducer first.    
  
“Do you have my book?”   
  
“You want your book right now?”   
  
Jason glared again, “What else ‘m I supposed to do? Just sit here and wait to be unsick?”   
  
Bruce shook his head, and pulled the little book out of his utility belt and handed it to him, “Of course not. Alfred should be down with a fever reducer at any time now but can you read while laying down?” He slipped his cowl off while he talked, setting it down on a nearby chair as he walked to the sink to get a wet rag.   
  
“Mhm.”   
  
And Jason was already reading. Bruce took off his gloves and went for the rag, running it under the water until it was soaked through.    
  
“Master Bruce, what on Earth happened?”  
  
Bruce looked up when he heard Alfred and in the simplest way he could say it he just said, “Jason got sick on patrol, has a 100 degree fever..”   
  
“My, my.. That’s not good at all. Did it just come on suddenly or was he keeping a little secret?” Alfred tutted slightly but produced a bottle of tylenol from his pocket.   
  
“You know I’m right here, right?” Jason tried to quip but it was broken up by a set of rough coughs, “I- felt fine when we,” he coughed again, wheezing into his elbow. “Left but-”  
  
Bruce finished his sentence for him, “He got sick while we were on patrol, fell asleep and when he woke up he was.. Sick.”

Alfred clicked his tongue, “That’s not good, is it?” He poured Jason a small cup of water and handed it to him along with the pills and he closed his book. “You must try and get some rest.”   
  
“I know, Al,” Jason laid down, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep while Bruce and Alfred still stood there.   
  
“Master Bruce he has all of your acting skills.”   
  
“Really? I think he gets it from you and the Shakespeare you two read together,” he walked over and laid the cold compress on Jason’s forehead, pulling the blanket at the end of the cot over his shoulders and tucking him in. He watched Jason’s eyes twitch under his lids and knew he was smiling from under the blanket.    
  
“Most likely, however do you plan on him sleeping down here until he is well or will you move him to his bedroom at some point?”   
  
“I was going to watch him down here until tomorrow, I have files to work on anyways. I’ll move him upstairs when he’s feeling more up to it.”  
  
Alfred nodded, “Alright, in that case I will be retiring now that you boys made it home safe.”   
  
“Of course, goodnight Al.”   
  
“Goodnight, Master Bruce.”  
  
Bruce watched Alfred disappear up the stairs before he walked back over to Jason, gently running his fingers through his hair and pressing a kiss atop his head.   
  
“Sleep well, chum.”


End file.
